Meeting You
by Yami Koibito
Summary: Slight AU MitsukixTakuto Eight year old Mitsuki Kouyama experienced the sorrows of childhood her dream shattered, a tumor in her throat, and now..the death of her dear parents. How will this young girl cope death?


**Meeting You**

**Rating: PG -mention of Death-**

**One-Shot created on: January 11, 2006**

**One-Shot finished on: January 11, 2006**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Full Moon Wo Sagashite", but I have some subbed episodes on my computer. I do own the MitsukixTakuto shipping name though..**

**A/N: Konichiwa Minna-san, this is my first "Full Moon" Fanfic and I hope you'll like it. Wow..can't believe it's been only a month since I wrote a story-I mean completing one I mean. _sweatdrops_ This is originally a school assignment soo..don't mind the shortness. Dang..I've been really lazy to put up this story..err anyways..enjoy**

**P.S. Mitsuki's 8 and Takuto's 10 hence the 'Slight AU' part. **

**Summary: -Slight AU- Eight year old Mitsuki Kouyama experienced the sorrows of childhood; her dream shattered, a tumor in her throat, and now..the death of her dear parents. How will this young girl cope death? Will it drive her to kill herself or will a mysterious boy comfort her in her time of need? -Mitsuki x Takuto - _Angelshipping_-**

**--**

The funeral was over.

The crowd dispersed from the two grave sites, all but one at least. Soft sniffles voiced throughout the radius. Small, gentle hands covered the girl's whole face, tears trickling down her cheeks as they fell softly onto one of the graves. A tumultuous feeling crept inside of her, why did they have to die? At such a young age-the age of eight-the female had already experienced the sorrows of childhood.

Her dream was to be a singer like her father, but she had developed cancer-a tumor in her throat that puts her life and voice in peril. It shattered her hopes, but she continued to sing quietly to herself as her parents tried to find a cure.

That was when that night came.

Her third grade class presented a play and she had the lead role! The girl was so excited, but as the play ended, she was notified of the disastrous car crash.

Her mother and father had died.

Their car was found two blocks away from school; they were trying their best to come see their daughter's performance. A driver sped through the streets of the neighborhood and crashed into their car. He had a few poignant wounds, but other than that, he was fine.

The child was now an orphan as their legacy was passed down onto her.

Quiet sobs shifted into bawling, she couldn't take it anymore. Why did all this happen to her? "Why did you leave me mommy? Daddy?" A strained voice asked.

Her hands fell to her sides as she gazed at the two gravestones. "Why did you leave me alone?" She knew they would never reply, but she couldn't help it. "I love you. I've always loved you even when you were working on new songs." The girl bit her lip as more tears ominously fell. "Why did you have to die!" She cried out abruptly.

The child's short, curly brown hair swayed with the wind as she balled her hands into fists. "Don't leave me! You're not supposed to leave me alone!" The girl shouted as silence still dominated the field. "Please come back, I want you to come back."

The female whimpered as she glanced at the stones one more time before braking into a run. Where would she live now? Who would take care of her? All these questions bombarded her head with little answers to reply with. As she ran, she passed through various cloisters, which only made her sprint more. She passed through pagans who seemed to look at the child with saddened faces.

She ceased her run and found herself near the beach. "The beach?" Why would her legs lead her here?

Her eyes gazed at the sea as she walked a few steps forward-a small cliff near her. She didn't notice the small gap and fell. At the last moment, she knew, this wasn't a judicious idea 'This is the end.' The girl thought. 'I didn't think it would happen like this. Would I see my parents again?' She slowly closed her eyes and waited for the end.

No impact.

The child opened her eyes in confusion as she glanced up to see placid electric blue eyes look down on her. "Are you ok?" She nodded nervously as a sigh of relief escaped the boy's lips.

A few seconds later, the boy teasingly punched her. "Why did you do a deleterious thing like that?" He asked, his long mid-back brown hair that was kept in a low ponytail flowed freely.

The girl whimpered as once again, tears fell from her eyes.

He was flabbergasted, he had never had a girl cry in his arms before. "Um..hey, I didn't mean that in a bad way. Uh.." The male trailed off unsure of what to say next. "Um..what about I treat us for some ice cream?" Ice cream always created happiness, well that was what this boy thought.

She blinked and a grin reached its way onto her lips. "Ice cream! Yay!"

A smirk of triumph crossed his lips as his plan worked perfectly. "Alright then let's go." The boy outstretched his hand as the girl softly grabbed it.

The two started to walk across the sand-the ice cream store located just about ten minutes from there. "What's your name?" He asked without warning.

"Mitsuki." She replied softly, but it was soft enough for only him to hear it.

He smiled. "My name's Takuto. Nice to meet you."

"You too."

**_Owari - The End_**

**A/N: Well what do you guys think for my first FMwS story? I would have written more, but my mind went brain dead after that and I didn't want to bore my teacher to death. _sighs _Well I guess that's it for now; until I write another FMwS fanfic. **


End file.
